Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of forming semiconductor devices on a semiconductor wafer. More specifically, the invention relates to etching porous low-k dielectric layers in the formation of semiconductor devices.
In forming semiconductor devices, a porous low-k dielectric layer may be etched.